Ma patience a des limites, Harry
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: Merlin et Harry étaient amis depuis des années. Ils avaient toujours entretenu une relation forte, basée sur une confiance et une affection mutuelles. Était-il raisonnable de gâcher tout cela pour un béguin qui n'allait peut-être pas durer ?


**Note de l'auteur :** Kingsman, Harry et Merlin ne m'appartiennent toujours pas – malheureusement.

 **Résumé :** Merlin et Harry étaient amis depuis des années. Ils avaient toujours entretenu une relation forte, basée sur une confiance et une affection mutuelles. Était-il raisonnable de gâcher tout cela pour un béguin qui n'allait peut-être pas durer ? Harry/Merlin

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ma patience a des limites, Harry**

* * *

Les pas d'Harry résonnaient sur le carrelage tandis qu'il courrait le plus vite possible dans ce couloir qui paraissait interminable. Merlin était juste derrière lui, portant dans une de ses poches intérieures les informations inestimables qu'ils venaient tout juste de dérober. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il serrait d'une poigne ferme son parapluie, prêt à se défendre contre les hommes qui les poursuivaient activement.

Une balle siffla à sa droite, et Harry se jeta au sol, ouvrant son parapluie pour protéger son coéquipier de l'assaut qui suivit. Les hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus et les coups de feu paraissaient se multiplier. Il avait vaguement conscience de l'expression concentrée de Merlin qui, à sa droite, répliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait, abattant un à un les individus qui débouchaient à l'angle du couloir. Mais leurs ennemis continuaient d'arriver en masse. Ils n'allaient pouvoir rester immobiles.

Harry balaya le couloir du regard. Ils étaient trop loin du prochain croisement pour songer à s'éclipser dans un couloir adjacent. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller autrement.

Il sortit un pistolet de sa poche, puis tira sur la première porte à sa gauche, souriant lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt. Et il fit immédiatement signe à son coéquipier de s'y engouffrer.

Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant de faire de même, prenant le temps de répliquer aux coups de feu qui continuaient de filer dans sa direction. Son parapluie était décidément une arme formidable et il nota dans un coin de son esprit de remercier à nouveau Merlin pour cette formidable avancée technique.

Il ferma en toute hâte la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la pièce. Merlin l'y attendait déjà, une chaise à la main. Il poussa cette dernière sous la poignée, avant de faire signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent la salle en courant, slalomant pour ne pas percuter les nombreux bureaux qui s'y trouvaient. Harry ignorait parfaitement quel était l'usage de ce lieu en particulier, mais il eut bien vite une réponse lorsqu'ils débouchèrent ensuite sur un laboratoire immense.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il. Il se passe réellement des choses pas nettes, ici.

Il remarqua au dernier moment qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne dut sa survie qu'au réflexe qu'eut son coéquipier de le projeter au sol. Le scientifique en blouse blanche qui leur avait tiré dessus fut abattu juste après par Merlin et Harry se releva en grommelant, se frottant douloureusement l'arrière du crâne.

-Heureusement que tu es là pour protéger mes arrières, marmonna-t-il.

-Je pourrais en dire de même, soupira son ami.

L'agent fronça les sourcils en détaillant la pièce. Au moins quatre paillasses y étaient installés, et soutenaient des éprouvettes, béchers, et ballons tous remplis de liquides divers. Certaines préparations laissaient même échapper des fumées à l'odeur âcre et peu ragoûtante.

Le maître des lieux cachait décidément bien des choses, songea Harry tandis que Merlin prenait des photos avec ses lunettes. Kingsman allait pouvoir enquêter sur leurs activités, aidé bien entendu des données que Merlin conservait déjà dans la clé USB qui était dissimulée dans son costume.

-Je ne suis pas expert en biochimie, commenta son coéquipier, mais je doute que tout ceci soit parfaitement légal. Nous n'avons guère le temps d'en apprendre plus sur ces expériences, mais les données que nous avons déjà seront certainement suffisantes pour connaître le fin mot de l'affaire.

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans les yeux de Merlin et l'homme ne put que retenir son souffle. Son coéquipier était magnifique dans cette posture, appuyé contre cette paillasse de laboratoire, le souffle court, vêtu de ce costume qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette. Oh certes, il savait déjà que Merlin était bien bâti. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Des épaules musclées se cachaient sous les cardigans que l'agent affectionnait tant, et Harry avait pu en apprécier la souplesse et la force les rares fois où il avait surpris son collègue lors de son entraînement quotidien.

Merlin était un homme très matinal et il était rare qu'un autre agent soit présent lorsqu'il se dirigeait sur le coup de cinq heures trente vers la salle de musculation. Mais Harry avait eu cette chance et il lui avait fallu faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se diriger vers son collègue et le prendre sans se soucier des conséquences.

Mais Merlin et lui étaient amis depuis des années. Ils avaient toujours entretenu une relation forte, basée sur une confiance et une affection mutuelles. Était-il raisonnable de gâcher tout cela pour un béguin qui n'allait peut-être pas durer ? Harry ignorait même si cela était réciproque. Mais cette idée étrange n'avait pas quitté son esprit au fil des années. Et à présent, ces émotions étaient presque trop fortes pour qu'il parvienne à garder le silence.

Il gigota, puis dénoua quelque peu son nœud de cravate, mal à l'aise. Il avait chaud et se sentait à l'étroit dans son costume.

Il se racla discrètement la gorge tout en suivant du regard une goutte de sueur qui roulait sur la clavicule de son collègue.

-Que proposes-tu que nous fassions ? s'enquit-il pour chasser la tension particulière qui s'était installée.

Merlin haussa un sourcil et Harry fut surpris du sourire qui effleura ses lèvres. Il ferma un instant les yeux. C'était presque trop difficile à supporter. Il était incroyablement excité par la situation présente et il devait se forcer à garder en tête leur objectif. Ils devaient sortir d'ici.

-Tu es censé être l'agent plein de ressources, Galahad.

Harry émit un grognement. L'accent de son ami paraissait s'être accentué. Et Dieu, qu'il aimait cet accent. Seuls quelques mots prononcés de cette manière par ce timbre si grave étaient suffisants pour le plonger dans un état second. C'était bien trop incorrect. Un tel accent devrait être interdit, surtout quand le propriétaire de l'accent en question le dévisageait de cette manière.

-Les couloirs sont inaccessibles, suffoqua-t-il. Il nous faudra passer par le toit.

Ils étaient au dernier étage de la bâtisse et il leur serait ensuite possible de s'enfuir en sautant sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin. Ce plan était risqué, mais possible.

Le regard d'Harry se posa brièvement sur la porte toujours close, derrière laquelle des hommes continuaient de discuter bruyamment. Des coups étaient portés sur la paroi et cette dernière n'allait plus résister bien longtemps.

Lorsque les gonds grincèrent soudainement, les deux agents se redressèrent, reprenant aussitôt une position alerte.

-Je suppose qu'il est effectivement temps de s'enfuir, remarqua Merlin.

Il se précipita en direction de la fenêtre, Harry à sa suite et il ne prit guère de temps pour ouvrir cette dernière, s'élançant ensuite sur le balcon pour escalader la façade.

Harry dut faire tout son possible pour se concentrer sur les pierres sur lesquelles il s'appuyait, et non pas sur l'arrière-train de Merlin. De là où il était, il avait pourtant une vue privilégiée et pour le moins ravissante. Mais il devait avant tout rester en vie.

Ils atteignirent le toit de l'immeuble voisin au moment précis où des tirs commençaient à siffler dans leur direction. Harry fut projeté au sol par son compagnon. Il heurta le béton en grognant. La chute n'était guère agréable. Mais en tant que Kingsman, il était habitué à de telles cascades.

Ce qui le perturbait le plus était le corps de son ami, qui était entièrement allongé sr lui. Merlin le dévisageait sans un mot, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux verts.

La proximité était inhabituelle, mais pas désagréable. Les mains de Merlin étaient positionnées de chaque côté du visage d'Harry, dans une position qui aurait pu prêter à confusion s'ils avaient été surpris par l'un de leurs collègues. Mais l'esprit d'Harry était bien trop égaré pour songer à une telle éventualité.

Le torse de Merlin était collé au sien, et le tissu de leurs chemises n'était pas suffisant pour qu'Harry ne sente pas le cœur de l'homme battre à l'unisson avec le sien. C'était une sensation délicieuse, mais qui ne faisait qu'intensifier le désir qui naissait progressivement en lui. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines ne faisait de plus qu'accentuer ses émotions.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Merlin bougea contre lui.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, mais Harry avait fermé les yeux. Il murmurait des mots indistincts à voix basse, se forçant à regagner un état normal avant que son collègue ne se rende compte de la manifestation pour le moins explicite de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

Leurs adversaires continuaient de tirer dans leur direction, mais les balles passaient au-dessus d'eux sans les atteindre. Il était pour l'instant trop dangereux de se redresser.

Lorsque Merlin soupira calmement, Harry tressaillit. Le souffle chaud de l'homme était bien trop agréable. Les lèvres de son collègue n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son cou. Et lorsque l'agent bougea à nouveau, Harry se tendit.

Merlin avait probablement souhaité trouver une position un peu plus confortable, mais à présent il était impossible pour Harry de dissimuler son enthousiasme vis-à-vis de leur position.

-J'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un revolver ? déclara Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

La situation était tellement grotesque qu'Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire ? s'amusa-t-il. De toutes les réactions…

Sa phrase se termina en un long gémissement lorsque, à l'initiative de Merlin, leurs bassins se rencontrèrent et…oh.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, pour dévisager son collègue avec stupéfaction.

-Je crains que tu ne sois pas le seul dans cet état, Harry, souffla Merlin.

Et Harry ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieure, détaillant avec fascination ces yeux qui le fixaient toujours intensément. Il se sentait à présent beaucoup mieux et la confirmation que Merlin le désirait également…

Il attrapa l'homme par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser, et Merlin ne tarda pas à répondre à cette sollicitation. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, tandis qu'il lui massait la nuque, entraînant un grognement chez l'homme.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, marmonna Harry entre deux baisers. On nous tire toujours dessus.

Mais Merlin l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je m'en contrefous éperdument, lui confia-t-il brièvement avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

Merlin fut coupé dans sa tirade lorsqu'une explosion retentit au loin et il releva la tête, rapidement imité par Harry. Les deux agents jurèrent de concert.

Il était relativement aisé de reconnaitre la forme caractéristique d'un bazooka sur le toit de la bâtisse qu'ils venaient de quitter. Visiblement, les informations que Merlin avait dérobées avaient une valeur inestimable aux yeux de leurs ennemis.

-Nous ne pouvons rester ici, souffla Harry.

-Je seconde cette motion, lui répondit Merlin. Filons d'ici au plus vite.

Cela s'avéra toutefois un petit peu plus compliqué que prévu, particulièrement lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que certains hommes avaient commencé à investir le bâtiment sur lequel ils s'étaient réfugiés. S'en suivit une fusillade relativement éprouvante pour eux, mais surtout pour leurs adversaires. Les deux Kingsmen finirent par réussir à s'échapper et ne tardèrent pas à regagner leur hôtel, à des kilomètres de là.

* * *

Le soir était à présent tombé sur la ville, même si la chaleur de la journée n'avait que peu décru. Harry était appuyé sur la rambarde de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, observant pensivement le ciel sombre et les lueurs de la ville. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis ce qu'il qualifiait à présent de l'incident le plus étrange de toute sa carrière de Kingsman.

Merlin et lui n'avaient pas évoqué ce qu'il s'était produit, chacun s'étant avant tout occupé de prendre une bonne douche afin de nettoyer le sang qui recouvrait leur visage.

Mais à présent, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon propre, Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas tout simplement dû se glisser dans la chambre d'hôtel de son collègue pour le rejoindre sous la douche. Il se souvenait encore sans mal de la caresse des lèvres de Merlin sur les siennes. Et même si sa conscience lui criait que tout ceci avait été une terrible erreur, son corps tout entier lui sommait de recommencer. Mais Merlin était-il dans le même état d'esprit ?

La surprise, l'étonnement dans le regard de l'homme ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait été évident que Merlin ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Et Harry craignait que l'intensité des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés ensuite n'ait été causée que par l'adrénaline de la mission.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le grincement de la porte de sa chambre et immédiatement, sa main alla chercher le pistolet à sa ceinture, pour le brandir en direction de l'intrus.

Il se figea pourtant en rencontrant le regard amusé de Merlin.

-Quel accueil, Galahad, le taquina son collègue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fit quelques pas dans sa direction pour déposer son arme sur une commode. Il se posta ensuite devant son ami, le dévisageant avec attention. Merlin avait pour une fois délaissé son habituelle chemise, pour revêtir un t-shirt gris qui permit à Harry de contempler les muscles de ses bras, mais aussi ceux de son torse qui devinaient aisément sous l'étoffe.

Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et il paraissait infiniment plus relaxé que d'ordinaire.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Harry.

-Bien, sourit Merlin. Rien de cassé de mon côté, et j'ai d'ores et déjà transmis les données à Arthur. Et toi, Harry ? Ton vieux corps supporte-t-il encore un tel effort ?

Harry renifla.

-Mon vieux corps va parfaitement bien, je te remercie, rétorqua-t-il. Et pour ta gouverne, sache que je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi.

Il tressaillit au rire de son ami. Ce timbre grave le mettait décidément dans tous ses états, surtout que Merlin le fixait de nouveau avec intensité. Et il ne savait comment se comporter.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque l'homme s'avança vers lui.

-Va-t-on enfin évoquer ce qu'il s'est passé sur le toit de cet immeuble, ou préfères-tu enfouir tout cela jusqu'à la prochaine occasion ?

Harry se tendit à cette question. Le ton était accusateur, mais il savait qu'il l'avait parfaitement mérité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel moment de doute se produisait entre eux, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin. Ils étaient d'ordinaire maîtres de leurs émotions. Mais en de telles occasions, leurs masques tombaient et leur permettaient d'entrevoir autre chose.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de dévisager Merlin, comme pour s'assurer des sentiments de ce dernier.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas simple, finit-il par soupirer.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était, répliqua Merlin. Mais tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne sera pas possible de continuer ainsi.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Harry détourna le regard lorsque Merlin posa une main sur son épaule. Son ami s'était progressivement rapproché de lui et son corps tout entier était à présent tendu comme un arc. Lorsque Merlin agrippa sa mâchoire pour le forcer à le regarder, Harry ne songea même pas à se dégager.

Il déglutit lentement. Le vert des yeux de Merlin paraissait s'être accentué et il ne pouvait que se perdre dans ce regard.

-Parce que j'en ai assez de t'attendre, Harry, souffla l'homme. Cela fait des années que j'attends que tu fasses le premier pas, et à présent je souhaite simplement profiter de ceci pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Merlin ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à cela, car il l'embrassa ensuite lentement. Le baiser était tendre, bien différent de la passion qui les avait portés au cours de leur étreinte précédente.

-J'ai envie de toi, Harry, murmura Merlin lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je ne souhaite plus te courir après. Je veux être certain qu'il y a bien quelque chose de spécial entre nous. Et ma patience a des limites.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Et cette fois, Harry ne tarda pas à répondre à ce baiser. Il perçut le sourire de Merlin contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'attira un peu plus vers lui.

-Je savais qu'on allait finir par s'entendre à ce sujet, souffla le sorcier contre sa joue.

Merlin commença à lui mordiller la mâchoire, s'amusant des frissons qu'il provoquait chez son ami. Harry tirait déjà sur le t-shirt de son compagnon, désirant enfin sentir la peau nue de l'homme contre la sienne. Le sorcier ôta son vêtement en un geste fluide avant de commencer à déboutonner la chemise de son ami. Harry se laissa faire sans protester tandis que ses mains parcouraient le torse de Merlin.

Il retraça du bout des doigts cette peau marquée, parsemée de diverses cicatrices. Il savait son torse dans un état similaire, et peut-être même pire. Mais cela ne lui importait que peu. Il embrassa la tempe de Merlin, souriant au grognement de ce dernier. Et lorsque sa chemise rejoignit enfin le sol, il laissa l'agent le serrer dans une étreinte ferme.

Il avait désiré cela durant des années, cette proximité rassurante, protectrice. À présent, il se laissait porter par cet homme dont les mains lui caressaient doucement le dos.

-Je suis un idiot, marmonna Harry.

Il frissonna au rire de Merlin, le souffle de l'homme lui chatouillant la nuque.

-Et tu es trop sûr de toi, renchérit-il.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis difficile à vivre, renifla Harry.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua Merlin. Mais maintenant que tu en parles…

Harry l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase.

Merlin rit doucement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Front contre front, il caressa doucement la joue d'Harry.

-Je suis ravi de ce développement, lui confia-t-il. Je pensais devoir attendre encore quelques années avant de…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, capturant de nouveau les lèvres de l'homme.

-Tu es beaucoup trop habillé, grogna Harry contre ses lèvres.

Merlin haussa un sourcil lorsque les mains de son compagnon agrippèrent sa ceinture et commencèrent à lui ôter. Mais son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté et il observait avec attention les gestes d'Harry, un feu étrange brûlant dans ses yeux verts.

Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'Harry lui déboutonna son pantalon et fit lentement descendre la fermeture éclair.

Le vêtement atterrit au sol et il le dégagea d'un coup de pied.

-C'est un bon début, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa Harry à nouveau, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme. Harry ne put réprimer un grognement. La caresse était agréable, tout comme la pression exercée sur son cuir chevelu. Il ne résista pas lorsque Merlin l'attira vers le lit, basculant à la suite de l'homme.

Les draps étaient frais et une brise agréable s'échappait de la fenêtre entrouverte, lui chatouillant la peau nue de son dos. Mais toute son attention était dirigée vers l'homme sous lui. La main de Merlin lui caressait la joue, glissant sur sa peau rugueuse. Un baiser fut déposé sur son épaule avant que l'homme ne mordille légèrement la peau à cet endroit. La paume de l'homme descendit le long de son dos, retraçant du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant parfois pour suivre le trajet d'une cicatrice. Harry frissonnait chaque fois. Et lorsque la main de son ami agrippa sa ceinture, il se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Les baisers de Merlin étaient pour lui comme une drogue, une addiction qui ne commençait que tout juste à se marquer en lui. Les lèvres de l'homme s'imprimaient sur sa peau, laissant une marque indélébile qu'il ressentirait des années durant. Il espérait seulement que cette nuit ne serait que la première d'une longue série. Mais avec la vie qu'ils menaient tous les deux, ils ne pouvaient jamais être vraiment sûrs de rien. Il ne pouvait que profiter au maximum de cette opportunité.

Cette nouvelle résolution ancrée dans son esprit, il força un peu plus Merlin sur le lit, attrapant les paumes de l'homme dans les siennes. Allongé sur le dos, le souffle court, l'agent était dans une position de soumission parfaite, qui contrastait agréablement avec le contrôle dont l'homme faisait toujours preuve.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi, Harry ? suffoqua Merlin.

Cette question ne parvint qu'à accentuer le désir qui courrait dans ses veines, mais Harry fit de son mieux pour conserver le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il sourit tendrement à l'homme sous lui.

-Je vais bien trouver quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.

Il agrippa les poignets de son prisonnier d'une seule main et, ne quittant pas du regard le visage de l'homme, il traça lentement une ligne invisible partant du torse de l'homme vers ses abdominaux, descendant ensuite plus bas.

-Tu as toujours su faire preuve d'imagination, souffla Merlin. Je te fais entièrement confiance à ce sujet…

Il finit sa phrase en un gémissement étranglé, ses hanches se soulevant par réflexe. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit et il accentua la pression qu'il exerçait déjà. Sa main se mit en mouvement et Merlin gémit à nouveau. Il était fascinant d'observer cet homme perdre peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même et Harry se savait privilégié d'être l'unique témoin de cela.

Il l'embrassa lentement et fut surpris de la passion avec laquelle l'homme répondit.

-Harry, je t'en supplie, murmura Merlin lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau. Il en voulait toujours plus et il se perdait peu à peu dans cette proximité délicieuse. Il ôta le sous-vêtement de l'homme sous lui, avant de se dévêtir entièrement à son tour sous le regard appréciateur de Merlin.

Il ne résista pas lorsque son ami le fit basculer sur le dos, entamant à son tour une lente découverte de son corps.

Plus tard, lorsque Merlin se glissa finalement en lui, Harry ne put que s'accrocher à son amant, laissant ce dernier les emporter lentement vers le point de non retour…

* * *

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit contre l'épaule de son amant. Il dessinait des tracés imaginaires sur le dos de l'homme, appréciant le calme de cette nuit. La fenêtre était encore entrouverte et une fine brise continuait de s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Des frissons courraient sur la peau des deux hommes, mais aucun des deux n'amorçait le moindre mouvement, ne souhaitant pas quitter cette étreinte.

-Je suis idiot d'avoir hésité aussi longtemps, murmura-t-il.

Il sourit au rire grave de Merlin. Les lèvres de l'homme s'étiraient en un sourire charmeur et l'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux verts. Il était magnifique, et Harry ne résista pas lorsque son amant se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres.

-Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop borné, Harry, Merlin souffla lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

-Mais tu m'aimes ainsi.

Merlin sourit simplement et se redressa pour agripper la couverture et la rabattre sur eux.

-Hmm, peut-être…

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant les battements réguliers du cœur de l'homme. C'était relaxant et cela lui permettait d'oublier un instant le monde extérieur, et les épreuves qui les attendaient au-dehors. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'accepter complètement les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux fièrement indépendants, n'appréciant guère qu'un individu vienne se mêler de leur vie privée. Mais ensemble, ils y arriveraient. Un jour.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu !**


End file.
